Nie wszystko jest takie na jakie wygląda
by GreenLeaf92
Summary: Akcja toczy się na szóstym roku w Hogwarcie. Wszystkie wydarzenia z piątej części są uwzględnione, z wyjątkiem śmierci Syriusza, który żyję i ma się całkiem dobrze, tak samo jak Lucjusz, który nie trafił do Azkabanu. Draco po tajemniczym zniknięciu wraca do szkoły, a Harry za wszelką cenę chce się dowiedzieć, gdzie przebywał i co robił Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Była połowa września. W pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu panował typowy dla pory wieczornej gwar, prawie wszyscy przebywali w pomieszczeniu, zajmując każdą, wolną przestrzeń. Niektórzy grali w karty na kanapach, niektórzy czytali książki, grupka pierwszoklasistów w rogu pomieszczenia ustawiła przed sobą kolekcję szklanek, prawdopodobnie próbując je zamienić w zwierzęta. Dziewczyny plotkowały przy oknie. Po prawej stronie kominka na kocu znajdowała się grupka starszych Ślizgonów ze stosikiem kart między poduszkami. Zazwyczaj tak spędzali popołudnie, grając w rozmaite gry. Lekcje się już skończyły, a oni korzystając z wolnej chwili, zebrali się w miejscu, które zajmowali zazwyczaj i którego nie śmiał zająć nikt inny.

\- Emil, jak się dowiem, że oszukiwałeś nogi z tyłka powyrywam, a potem… – chłopak wypowiadający te słowa nie dokończył, ponieważ rozmowy ucichły, gdy przejście do dormitorium się otworzyło. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku, więc tak samo uczynił i Smith, nadal trzymając palec wymierzony w czarnowłosego chłopaka, którego słusznie podejrzewał o oszustwo. Nie żeby Ślizgoni nie oszukiwali, uważali to za sztukę o wiele bardziej przydatną niż czysta gra, ale prawdziwą hańbą było, gdy ktoś przyłapał cię na oszustwie. Emil był wyjątkowo dobry, jeśli szło o karty!

Do pokoju wspólnego wszedł szczupły blondyn, trzymany za ramiona przez opiekuna ich domu, Severusa Snape'a. Blondyn miał porcelanową, jasną cerę, błękitno-szare oczy lustrujące pomieszczenie, które w końcu zatrzymało się na grupce pod oknem. Opiekun ich domu wyraźnie wzmocnił nacisk palców na ramionach blondyna, delikatnie pchając go w przód, a do uszu najbliżej siedzących dotarł złośliwy, aczkolwiek dziwnie spokojny komentarz.

\- Mógłbyś się powstrzymać na chwilkę i wejść do pokoju? Stoimy w przejściu, Draco – Profesor popchnął chłopaka lekko do przodu, zamykając za nimi portret i powędrował wzrokiem, jak wcześniej Draco, pod okno. Po chwili przyjrzał się swojemu chrześniakowi i położył mu rękę na karku. Wiadomym było, że wszyscy uwielbiali wprost Mistrza Eliksirów, jednak w tej sytuacji nikt nie ruszył się z miejsca, poza jedną osobą. Z poduszki pod kominkiem wstał rosły chłopak, odkładając karty i zabierając palec sprzed twarzy Emila, po czym podszedł szybko do dwójki nowoprzybyłych gości.

\- A ty co tak stoisz? Nie przywitasz się? – Gabriel uniósł brwi dziwnie zdenerwowany, jakby zastanawiał się, czy najpierw ma opieprzyć mężczyzn za brak powiadomienia o powrocie, czy może za tak długie czekanie. W końcu jednak na jego ustach zagościł zadowolony uśmiech, i nie czekając dłużej na wątpliwą reakcję Draco, Gabriel zacisnął ramiona wokół blondyna, zamykając go w przyjaznym uścisku.

\- Malfoy, ty cholerny dupku. - Szepnął cicho, na co Mistrz Eliksirów powstrzymał uśmiech, jakby uspokojony.

\- Postaraj się go nie udusić w pierwszy dzień, Smith – Zamruczał Snape, odsuwając się krok w tył. Nie spodziewał się, że Draco go odepchnie, jednak patrząc na nich, przymknął zgnębione oczy, a gdy do jego umysłu napłynęły falą wspomnienia, których wolałby teraz nie roztrząsać.

 _Pamiętał dokładnie jak ten sam chłopak, który teraz tak ściska Malfoya wpadł kiedyś do Sali, w której przebywał Mistrz Eliksirów, prywatnej szpitalnej Sali, żądając wyjaśnień. Wyglądał wtedy na cholernie wkurzonego, ale i przerażonego. Severus nie umiał odpowiedzieć na jego pytania, odnośnie tego, co się stało, ale na późniejsze „jak może pomóc" umiał odpowiedzieć, choć kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku._

„ _Nie możesz mu pomóc. Ja też nie "._

 _Doskonale pamiętał swoje własne zadowolenie z faktu, że ktoś jeszcze prawdziwie się martwi. Pamiętał jak łzy kręciły się w oczach Smitha, gdy siadał na twardym krześle przy łóżku. Jak trzymał bladą dłoń Malfoy'a w swojej własnej dużej, ale jakże ciepłej. Pamiętał, z jakim przerażeniem patrzył Smith i jak nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego nie może pomóc, dlaczego on, Mistrz Eliksirów, nie może pomóc. Pamiętał, jak wiele dni i wiele nocy później ten sam chłopak siedział znów przy tym samym łóżku, pomagając jak umiał, jak ocierał pot z czoła trzęsącego się, nieprzytomnego blondyna, jak próbował go ogrzać własnym ciepłym ciałem. Jak wytrwale zjawiał się tak często, jak tylko mógł, za każdym razem, wychodząc z takim samym zrezygnowaniem i niemocą. A Severus mógł tylko zaciskać palce w pięści i patrzyć. I się modlić, choć nie wiedział właściwie, czemu ktokolwiek miałby wysłuchać właśnie jego._

Wyrzucając z umysłu niechciane wspomnienia, wrócił do rzeczywistości. Patrzył jak blondyn uśmiecha się i z zadowoleniem zatapia w ramionach przyjaciela, jednak na krótko, by zaraz powiedzieć dokładnie to samo, co przedtem rzekł sam Snape.

\- Nie uduś mnie, chce jeszcze pożyć…

Na to zdanie nawet Snape się delikatnie uśmiechnął. Blondyn po chwili był wolny i na powrót stanął u boku swojego mentora. Sam Severus, według Gabriela, nie wyglądał na szczególnie zadowolonego z faktu, że Draco znajduje się w lochach, znów w szkole. Wydawało się, że ma ochotę wytargać chłopaka za włosy z powrotem poza obręb szkoły, jednak mina Malfoy'a była zdecydowana. Gabriel rozejrzał się po pokoju, tak samo jak Mistrz Eliksirów, który warknął na wpatrzonych w nich uczniów.

\- Wracajcie do swoich zajęć albo wszyscy zaraz dostaniecie szlaban. –Jego wzrok przesunął się po grupkach uczniów i spoczął na jednej z otwartych szafek, usta wykrzywiły się ironicznie, ale nie padł żaden komentarz. Gabriel spojrzał uważnie na blondyna, który uniósł dumnie głowę, godnie znosząc owe oględziny. Draco wydawał się nieco chudszy i jakby wiotki. Teoretycznie wyglądał tak samo, lecz on widział różnice. Widział zmęczenie w jego oczach, nie błyszczały złośliwością tak, jak zawsze, choć mniemał, że to szybko się zmieni. W końcu tam gdzie był, nie miał wiele do roboty i jeszcze mniej osób, które mógłby obrzucić złośliwymi uwagami. Gabriel doskonale o tym wiedział. Jednak coś go niepokoiło, co nieco wiedział, ale…wydawało mu się, że gdy Draco się do niego przytulił, uczynił to jakoś dziwnie krótko i sztywno. Wydawał się taki zimny, jakby dopiero co wynurzył się z zamarzniętego jeziora. Nieco zaniepokojony zerknął na opiekuna ich domu.

\- Gramy w karty, przyłączysz się, Draco?

Blondyn zerknął w stronę kominka, a potem obejrzał się na Severusa i mrugnął. – Pewnie, że tak… Poradzę sobie – Druga część zdania była skierowana do Snape'a. Malfoy, zostawiając obydwóch mężczyzn, ruszył do towarzystwa pod oknem. Podniósł się tam cichy gwar i Draco zaczął witać się zdawkowo ze znajomymi. Gabriel obejrzał się na ten widok, chwilę śledząc oczami blondyna, po czym spojrzał na Snape'a, który westchnął i ujął go za łokieć, odciągnął na bok. Smith posłusznie na to pozwolił, jako Ślizgon domyślał się, że posłuszeństwo pozwoli mu dostać coś w zamian. Nie pomylił się.

\- Posłuchaj, Smith, nie zgodziłbym się, żeby wrócił do szkoły. Jestem absolutnie przeciwny jego obecności w miejscu innym niż szpital. Zgodziłem się na to tylko i wyłącznie, dlatego, że mnie prosił, a potem szantażował, aż wreszcie odważył się na groźbę! Jesteś… odpowiedzialny. Liczę, że będziesz mieć na niego oko. Sam doskonale wiesz, jaki jest. Do niczego się nie przyzna, chyba, że tobie, na nic nie pozwoli, chyba, że tobie.. Proszę tylko byś był, tak jak byłeś wcześniej… Mam kilka zaleceń. Najważniejsze, by odpoczywał i zawsze było mu ciepło. Jak zauważyłeś, temperatura jego ciała nie wróciła jeszcze do normy i długo nie wróci, nie może więc marznąc. Zabroniłem mu przychodzić na eliksiry, póki nie wymyślę czegoś, co pozwoli mi ogrzać klasę w sposób, który nie zagrozi eliksirom, co więcej wszyscy będą ciekawi…

\- Wiem, proszę się nie martwić, panie profesorze, nie jestem głupi, tak samo jak Draco… - Gabriel zerknął uważnie na Mistrza Eliksirów, dochodząc do wniosku, że on zwyczajnie się martwi. Dlatego westchnąwszy, obejrzał się na Draco, który lokował się właśnie ostrożnie na poduszce, ale w taki typowy dla siebie sposób: delikatny, jakby nie chciał, by jakaś część jego ciała spoczywała chociażby kawałkiem na ziemi. Uśmiechnął się nieco smutno i ponownie zwrócił do Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Zajmę się nim. Niewątpliwie, jeśli będę mieć pytania, zajrzę do pana... Czy on.. Jak się czuje? –Pytał z pewnym wahaniem. Jeśli szło o Malfoya, nie spodziewał się że powie prawdę sam z siebie, nie przyzna się do słabości. Ale domyślał się, że wprawne oko Mistrza Eliksirów dużo wyłapało.

\- Oh, jak to on, jest twardy. Prawdę mówiąc, całkiem niezłe szło mu podrywanie personelu szpitalnego…W ciągu najbliższego czasu dowiemy się, jak się trzyma, a teraz muszę iść. Ach, Gabriel. – Profesor odczekał, aż Smith skupi na nim spojrzenie i dopiero wtedy powiedział. – Nie chcę, by ten durny Potter i inni Gryfoni czegokolwiek się dowiedzieli, Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć! - Machinalnie Severus Snape wskazał na własne przedramię, a potem machnąwszy dłonią, dał znak, że to wszystko. Chwilę jeszcze obserwował jak Smith odchodzi i siada tuż przy Draco, zsuwa z ramion bluzę, by po chwili wsunąć ją na ramiona blondyna. Na ustach profesora pojawił się uśmiech. Wiedział że zostawia swojego chrześniaka w dobrych rękach.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie lubił niezaspokojonej ciekawości. Chyba nikt tego nie lubił, prawda? Jednak niektórzy ludzie mogli się obejść bez zbędnych odpowiedzi, on nie. Coś rozsadzało go od środka za każdym razem, kiedy dochodził do wniosku, że czegoś nie wie! I nie, nie chodziło tutaj o naukę, jak u Hermiony, gdy tylko zauważyła, że czegoś nie pojmuje - zwyczajnie pędziła do biblioteki, by nadrobić lukę w swym wykształceniu. On tak nie robił. Luki w wiedzy mu nie przeszkadzały, przynajmniej nie w teorii, którą nauczyciele wykładali im na zajęciach. Mógł się bez tego obejść, ale tajemnice! Niewyjaśnione okoliczności. To było coś jak sól w oku! Dlatego właśnie teraz Harry siedział w Wielkiej Sali z nabitym na widelec sporym kawałkiem kiełbaski, który niebezpiecznie przechylał się w prawo. Bynajmniej pan Potter nie był zainteresowany jedzeniem. Według niego dzisiejsze kiełbaski były zimne, nie tak ostre jak zawsze, i w ogóle nie miał apetytu. Stracił go, kiedy dowiedział się, że ON wrócił do szkoły. I to właśnie te nurtujące go pytania nie pozwalały mu zjeść śniadania. Gdzie on był tyle czasu i co się dokładnie stało? Oczywiście jako Harry Potter - jak niektórzy uważali „ulubieniec dyrektora" - zarówno on jak i jego przyjaciele posiadali nieco więcej informacji niż przeciętny uczeń. Prawie każdy przeciętny uczeń, jeśli już ma się być dokładnym…

Wiedział, że Malfoy zwyczajnie zniknął ze szkoły w ostatnich dwóch tygodniach czerwca poprzedniego roku, kiedy czekali na wyniki egzaminów. Nie było o nim żadnych wieści przez całe wakacje, a teraz, dwa tygodnie po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego, wrócił! A Harry nic o tym nie wiedział! Zwyczajnie podczas śniadania śmiejąc się z Ronem i Hermionną z nowych dowcipów Wesleyów, które dostarczyła im sowa tego poranka, usłyszał, jak Lavender wzdycha do Parvati , twierdząc, że wczorajszego wieczoru, widziała profesora Snape'a, który prowadził Ślizgona do lochów.

Harry oczywiście szybko zbadał tę informację, jak się okazało, prawdziwą! Po oświadczeniu Lavender, Potter istotnie zauważył większe niż zazwyczaj poruszanie przy stole Ślizgonów, ale to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło. Tak więc zaraz po lekcjach, wyciągnął zwiniętą w kłębek na dnie kufra pelerynę-niewidkę. Kiedyś już był w lochach, więc nie było problemu z dotarciem, wystarczyło okryć się płaszczem i zaczekać aż jakiś ślizgon się pojawi. Wcale nie musiał czekać długo: zza roku po niespełna kilku minutach wyszedł Goyle, z naręczem słodyczy, burcząc cicho hasło. Harry nie usłyszał go, jako iż grubas miał usta zapchane ciasteczkami! Mrucząc do siebie z niesmakiem, Gryfon wsunął się przez wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego, zaraz za obszernym cielskiem Ślizgona.

Od samego przebywania tutaj go mdliło! Ciężkie zielone zasłony wisiały na ścianie po obu stronach kominka. Harry nigdy tego nie rozumiał, przecież tu nie ma okien! Tylko Ślizgoni mogli powiesić zasłony na ścianach, by imitowały okna, próżniacy! Dookoła kominka znajdowały się ciemnoszare kanapy, było kilka identycznie wyglądających na wygodne foteli (tutaj znów Potter poczuł złość). W wieży Gryffindoru nie ma aż tylu kanap, za to jest więcej stolików z krzesłami. Oburzony na tę jawną niesprawiedliwość, okazywaną przez opiekuna domu przesunął się przy ścianie kilka kroków w przód. Niewiele się tutaj zmieniło od jego ostatniej wizyty, ale jednak! Obok kominka, przy jednej z tych śmiesznych zasłon stała otwarta szafka, w której Harry dojrzał pełno alkoholu! Niedopuszczalne! Tylko Ślizgoni mogli być tak zepsuci i bezczelni, by trzymać alkohol tak jawnie w Pokoju Wspólnym! Czy Snape o tym wie? Oh, na pewno wie. Pewnie sam im go przynosi! Butelek była cała półka, Harry wolał nie myśleć, czym zapełniona jest reszta półek, więc odwrócił wzrok. Po prawej stronie kominka, zaraz przy ścianie rozłożona była wygodna zielona mata z poduszkami, a na każdej z nich siedział Ślizgon. Harry uznał, że to musiał być starszy rocznik, szósty i siódmy, nie znał wszystkich. Zauważył Zabiniego, Parkinson, dwóch nieznajomych chłopaków: jeden z nich to chyba był Maks, a drugi Emil, o dziwo obydwoje wyglądali w miarę sympatycznie. Dwie poduszki były puste, a towarzystwo wyraźnie na coś czekało.

No dobrze, ale nie przyszedł tutaj kontemplować wystroju ślizgońskich lochó ł tutaj, żeby...

Jak na zawołanie drzwi od jednego z dormitorium się otworzyły. Harry cofnął się nieco, chcąc być pewnym, że nikt przypadkowo nań nie wpadnie. Przez drzwi wyszedł właściciel tak dobrze mu znanej jasnej czupryny w towarzystwie drugiego chłopaka. Harry nie znał go, nigdy z nim nie rozmawiał, ale często go widywał. Wiedział tylko tyle, że to Smith. Ale imienia nie pamiętał. Chłopak był… cóż imponujący, Harry nigdy nie zwracał na niego szczególnej uwagi, więc zrobił to teraz. Był wyższy niż Malfoy, lekko opalony i umięśniony. Nie miał wyglądu napakowanego gbura, jakich nie raz widuje się w mugolskim świecie, ale niewątpliwie ćwiczył, o czym świadczyły mięśnie ramion. Był po prostu bardzo, BARDZO dobrze zbudowany. Włosy miał lekko rozczochrane, brązowe, z blond pasemkami, na czubku głowy spoczywały okulary . Harry nie wyobrażał sobie tego chłopaka z książką w ręku. Już zaczynał się uśmiechać na taki widok ,jednak w porę się powstrzymał.

Pamiętaj, gdzie jesteś Potter!

Gryfon znów zwrócił uwagę na dwójkę, która waśnie podchodziła do towarzystwa na poduszkach. Przyjrzał się im uważniej. Smith co zauważył dopiero teraz, był bardzo przystojny, miał w sobie coś groźnego, co kierowało ku niemu mnóstwo, zlęknionych, ale i pełnych podziwu spojrzeń, młodszych uczniów. Delikatnie trzymał swoim wielkim ramieniem blondyna w pasie. Zaskoczony tym kompletnie Harry podszedł kilka kroków bliżej, na Merlina! Czy Malfoy nie ma nic przeciwko?! Pewnie zaraz go przeklnie. Dotąd Potter bardzo rzadko widywał, by ktoś dotykał blondyna. Owszem, zawsze dookoła niego kręciło się mnóstwo Ślizgonów, czasami i Krukoni, czasami widział dziewczyny i chłopaków. Wydawało mu się, że Malfoy nie jest osobą, którą można od tak sobie dotknąć, w dodatku TAK dotykać. I to facet! Potter czekał na jakieś przedstawienie złości… jednak nic takiego się nie stało, wręcz przeciwnie. Malfoy wyglądał jakoś... dziwnie...

Harry nie umiał tego określić. Przy tym postawnym chłopaku wyglądał na znacznie mniej groźnego, nie wydawał się taki nieprzystępny. Włosy miał takie, jak Harry zapamiętał: błyszczące, wyglądające na cholernie miękkie, założone za uszy, tej samej długości. Zdziwiło go jak dokładnie pamiętał widok włosów Malfoy'a! Wręcz go to przeraziło. Jednak nie to było najdziwniejsze; Potter dojrzał wyraz twarzy Ślizgona. Zawsze przyzwyczajony był do dumnej miny, chłodnej i wyniosłej, opanowanej, wściekłej także, ale nie do... takiej! Mianowicie oczy Malfoya były dziwnie ciepłe i spokojne, a usta uśmiechnięte. Blondyn zbliżając wargi do ucha chłopaka, powiedział kilka słów, na co Smith się głośno roześmiał. Oboje powoli usiedli na poduszkach i dopiero wtedy potężne ramię puściło talię Draco. Potter zamrugał zdezorientowany. Oczy blondyna były delikatnie przymknięte i zamglone, jakby dopiero co się obudził. Teraz w blasku ognia wyglądał, jak porcelanowa laleczka, która może się zaraz rozpaść. Wydawał się taki…delikatny, zmęczony, kruchy i miły! To przez te oczy, i ten uśmiech! Towarzystwo na poduszkach co rusz zerkało na blondyna, słychać było śmiech, żarty. Między nimi leżała pusta butelka. Potter zaczął się cofać, wolał nie wiedzieć, w jakie obrzydliwe gry bawią się Ślizgoni! Poza tym, był w szoku, cofał się i cofał i nawet tutaj usłyszał miękki i sympatyczny! Głos Malfoya .

\- Gabryś ,czuję się naprawdę dobrze, zadbałeś o to….-

Z wrażenia Gryfon wpadł na jakiegoś pierwszoklasistę, który upuścił niesioną szklankę. Draco momentalnie odwrócił się w kierunku hałasu, a ręka Smitha znów wylądowała na jego ramieniu, jakby uspokajająco. Potter spojrzał w oczy blondyna, który oczywiście nie mógł go widzieć. Patrzył w nie, póki nie zniknął w krótkim korytarzu prowadzącym do lochów. Przejście otworzyło się, gdy tylko wyczuło czyjąś obecność przed sobą. Harry wrócił do wieży, a na pytanie przyjaciół, gdzie był i czy z nimi zagra w karty, wywinął się złym samopoczuciem, zamykając w dormitorium.

\- Harry! Do cholery ! Ubrudziłeś mnie swoją kiełbaską, co się z tobą dzieje?

Ze wspomnień minionego wieczoru, wyrwał go niezadowolony głos Rona. Spoglądając na niego, Potter dojrzał ketchup i kawałek kiełbaski, które Hermiona właśnie usuwała z rękawa przyjaciela za pomocą zaklęć. Widelec Harry'ego był już pusty, więc szatyn zdecydował się odłożyć go na talerz; trzymanie ręki w powietrzu nie miało sensu, spowodowało tylko, że mu ścierpła. Jego wzrok znów spoczął na stole Ślizgonów. Draco siedział z kubkiem kawy w rękach, jak zawsze prosto i z gracją.

 _Dupek, nawet siedząc musi wyglądać wyniośle i doskonale!_

Obok niego znajdował się (tak samo jak wczoraj) Smith, który trzymał rękę na jego karku, jakby co najmniej bał się, że blondyn odleci lub ucieknie, gdy go puści. Jednak Malfoy'owi to widocznie nie przeszkadzało, bo niebawem odwracając głowę w bok, powiedział coś do swojego kompana i jakby ze zmęczeniem potarł skronią jego ramię, potem cicho się zaśmiał i powrócił do popijania kawy.

-Wybacz, stary, zamyśliłem się. Hej, wiecie, kim jest ten chłopak, który siedzi obok Mafoya? Ten wielki, widywałem go już, ale za cholerę nie wiem, kto to jest.

\- Oh, ten po lewej? To Gabriel Smith. – Harry zaskoczony zerknął na dziewczynę, spodziewał się raczej, że odpowiedzi udzieli mu Ron, ale ten widocznie tak samo, jak Harry niewiele wiedział, bo również zerknął na Hermionę z zaskoczeniem, które zaraz przerodziło się w podejrzliwość.

\- A ty skąd to wiesz? Ja wiem tylko tyle, że chodzi do siódmej klasy i wygląda jakby mógł nas wszystkich zabić jednym palcem. Jest wielki, ma mięśnie jak byk! Pewnie są sztuczne albo coś – wyraźnie poprawiło mu humor powiedzenie czegoś niemiłego o Ślizgonach, bo łaskawie się uciszył, pozwalając Hermionie mówić. Ta z kolei zerknąwszy na omawianego chłopaka delikatnie się uśmiechnęła, zjadając ostatnią truskawkę ze swojego talerza.

\- Znam go, ponieważ kilka razy z nim rozmawiałam. - To wywołało na twarzach Harry'ego i Rona jeszcze większy szok, jednak dziewczyna zdawała się tego nie zauważać, zbyt zajęta sięganiem po kolejne truskawki do leżącej przed Harrym miski – Wiecie nie wszyscy Ślizgoni są….No dobra. Więc jak mówiłam to Gabriel Smith, jest na siódmym roku i jest całkiem w porządku. Rozmawiałam z nim kilka razy w bibliotece, czy gdzieś na korytarzu. Kiedyś jak wracałam od profesor McGonagall znalazłam włóczącego się Ślizgona z 1 klasy, chciałam go odprowadzać do lochów, ale zanim doszliśmy tam, spotkał nas właśnie Gabriel. Zabrał chłopca, a mnie podziękował i się przedstawił. Jest całkiem w porządku, no wiecie Ślizgon… rozmawiający… ze mną?

Każdy wiedział, jakie jest stanowisko Śligonów względem czarodziejów urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach. To stanowisko głównie wypracował Malfoy, nazywając takie osoby „szlamami".

-No więc, wiem, że trenuje boks – Wzruszyła ramionami, jednak Ron nie mając pojęcia, czym jest boks szybko zapytał.

\- Czy to jakiś rodzaj czarnej magii? Założę się, że tak! Pewnie razem z resztą Śluzojadów zbiera się u Malfoya w domu i praktykują ohydne obrządki. Merlin wie, co jeszcze robią. Słyszałem, że podobno Ślizgoni… - Harry szturchnął Rona w łokieć, mocno kręcąc głową, był ciekaw, a Hermiona jak się wydawało, wiedziała całkiem sporo!

– Boks to mugolski sport, Ron, polega na czymś w rodzaju. bicia się w dużych rękawicach, dlatego pewnie jest taki napakowany. – Hermiona skinęła głową, potwierdzając słowa Harry'ego i gdy przełknęła kolejną truskawkę, dodała:

\- Owszem, podobno jest nawet kimś znanym. Wiecie, jaka byłam zdziwiona, kiedy na wakacjach zobaczyłam go w mugolskiej gazecie! – Jej policzki pokryły się leciutkim rumieńcem, na który Harry uniósł pytająco brwi, jednak potem doszedł do wniosku, że nie może pozwolić, by babskie ploteczki i podniety ładnym ciałem pozbawiły go dobrego i wiarygodnego źródła informacji.

Eee, no dobra, ale jaki on jest Hermiono?

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się, po czym zerknęła na stół Ślizgonów. Między jej brwiami pojawiła się delikatna zmarszczka, świadcząca o tym, że ma spory problem z odpowiedzią ,co nie było zbyt częste i co tylko podsycało ciekawość Pottera.

– Wiesz, Harry, trudno go opisać. Jest strasznie skomplikowany… Z jednej strony jest jak Draco, eee wygląda na to, że coś ich łączy. W każdym wypadku, jest męski i odważny, zadziwiająco łagodny jak na swój wygląd i dom, do którego należy… Ale nie zawsze. I właśnie to jest takie frustrujące! Nie umiem go określić, ponieważ czasami mam wrażenie, że ma dwie osobowości. Spójrzcie, trzyma Malfoy'a tak opiekuńczo, jakby się bał, że ten zaraz zemdleje. Czasami jest jak Ty, Harry. - Zaskoczony Potter oderwał wzrok od stolika Ślizgonów i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.

\- Ja?! Niby dlaczego ja? – Dziwne gorąco uderzyło go w piersi, słysząc to porównanie.

\- Tak jak ty, czasami się wydaje, że jest szlachetny i honorowy. Nieraz widziałam, jak broni jakiegoś pierwszoroczniaka ,nawet przed Ślizgonami, tymi młodszymi… Nigdy nie widziałam, by bronił kogoś przed Malfoy'em, albo by sam Malfoy robił coś złego w jego towarzystwie. Wydaje się, że jak są razem, są jakby, sama nie wiem ,łagodniejsi. Z drugiej strony wiem, że jak ktoś ma z nim na pieńku, to jest agresywny, uczniowie się go boją. Doskonale pasuje do Malfoya – Stwierdziła nagle, jakby takie stwierdzenie było najzwyklejsze w świecie, po czym skierowała zaciekawiony wzrok na Pottera - A dlaczego interesuje cię, jaki on jest, Harry? - Potter spojrzał na nią z doskonale tępym wyrazem twarzy. No właśnie, dlaczego go to interesuje? w jego głowie nie pojawiło się żadne sensowne wytłumaczenie, a dodatkowo widząc niezadowoloną minę Rona, który obrzucał stół Ślizgonów złym spojrzeniem ,mrucząc pod nosem coś ,co Harry zrozumiał jak ,,wstrętni, obrzydliwi Ślizgoni, zboczeńcy i popaprańcy" w końcu zdecydował się na powiedzenie im prawdy.

-Tylko się nie gniewajcie... ale kiedy wczoraj Lavender powiedziała, że widziała jak Snape idzie z Malfoy'em do lochów... musiałem sprawdzić…

-Co?! Poszedłeś do lochów…i to bez nas? – Ron wydawał się oburzony, natomiast Hermiona pokręciła tylko z dezaprobatą głową, w ten typowy dla siebie sposób – Harry! A co jakby ktoś cię nakrył! Wiesz, jakie miałbyś nieprzyjemności?!

\- Wiem, wiem! Uspokójcie się, musiałem sprawdzić… Wszedłem do pokoju i zobaczyłem Malfoya z tym chłopakiem. Po prostu Malfoy przy nim wydawał się taki inny, jak nie on! Jakby nigdy nic nie knuł, jakby jego ojciec wcale nie był z Voldemortem! Jakby on nie był Śmierciożercą! Wyjechał na wakacje, i co? Teraz nagle jest święty?! Hermiono, on... on się uśmiechał! I to normalnie! Widziałaś kiedyś normalnie śmiejącego się Ślizgona!? Poza tym nie jesteś ciekawa, gdzie się tyle podziewał? Nie zauważyłaś, że latem Zakon Feniksa dobrze ukrywał przed nami tę informację? Nie zauważyłaś, że gdy przychodził Snape ciągle nas wyganiali? Nietoperz wydawał się jakoś dziwnie przygnębiony, co najmniej jakby umierał, nawet dyrektor zachowywał się dziwnie! Jestem pewien, że to miało coś wspólnego z jego zniknięciem! Z każdym razem, jak o to pytałem, Snape wpadał w jakąś dziką złość, a dyrektor ze smutkiem mówił, że dowiemy się w swoim czasie i spławiał. A pamiętasz, jak siedzieliśmy w kuchni w siedzibie Zakonu i Ron powiedział coś o Malfoy'u? Pamiętasz, jak się Snape wściekł? Gdyby go Syriusz nie powstrzymał, to by się na Rona rzucił!

\- Harry, Zakon Feniksa ma wiele na głowie, to niekoniecznie ma coś wspólnego z nim. Poza tym – Hermiona ostentacyjnie zniżyła głos, chcąc widocznie dać Harry'emu do zrozumienia , by i on poszedł w jej ślady - Lavender mówiła, że gdy Snape prowadził go do lochów, ciągle wypytywał , jak się czuje, i że wcale nie był zadowolony z faktu że Draco wrócił do szkoły. Zabronił mu podobno na uczęszczanie w eliksirach, póki nie przygotuje klasy odpowiednio... Cokolwiek ma to znaczyć… Daj sobie spokój, Harry. Pamiętasz, jak ostatnio się skończyła nasza ciekawość? Syriusz omal nie zginął w Ministerstwie. Jestem pewna, że gdyby to było coś, co musimy wiedzieć, ktoś by nam powiedział.

Machnąwszy dłonią, dała do zrozumienia, że ona nie ma zamiaru nic z tym robić, natomiast Ron w swym prostym rozumowaniu powiedział głośno, nawet nie próbując ściszyć głosu:

-Cóż, może w końcu dopadła go jakaś śmiertelna choroba. Faktycznie wygląda, jakby ten wielkie goryl się obawiał, że zaraz padnie tu trupem. Nie odstępuje go na krok. Wcale bym po nim nie płakał. Może tatulek przeprowadzał na nim eksperymenty czarnomagiczne?

-Ron! – Hermiona oburzona spojrzała na rudzielca i syknęła – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak mówisz. Mogę nie lubić Malfoya, ale wcale nie życzę mu żadnej śmiertelnej choroby albo czegoś gorszego. Poza tym nie wszystko jest takim, jakim się wydaje. Nie wiemy, co się dzieje, może… może on nie jest taki zły? – Jej kulawy koniec sprawił, że Harry spojrzał na nią nagle, a zielone oczy pod okularami zrobiły się jeszcze większe niż zawsze.

– Nie jest taki zły? Co masz na myśli?

-Sama nie wiem. Wydaje się w tym roku inny, jakiś cichy i bardziej ludzki, nie sądzisz? Poza tym minął mnie dziś w wejściu do Wielkiej Sali i… przepuścił mnie w drzwiach, zamiast nazwać szlamą

Ron pokręcił głową, wywracając przy tym oczami, potem wstał, łapiąc torbę.

–Baby! Wystarczy, że ktoś zrobi raz coś miłego i od razu padacie mu do stóp. Widocznie, Hermiono, już zapomniałaś, kim jest jego ojciec! Harry, jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi, myślę, że jakoś to rozwiążemy…. – Harry podniósł się natychmiast z wyrazem zadowolenia, patrząc na przyjaciela. Nie spodziewał się tego po nim. Raczej podejrzewał, że Wesley będzie tak samo jak Hermiona przeciwny powtarzając mu, że ma obsesję.

– Naprawdę? Jak? – Zapytał, chcąc wyciągnąć z niego szczegóły. Hermiona wymownie odwróciła się do nich bokiem, nie chcąc o tym słyszeć, natomiast chłopcy ramię w ramię skierowali się do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Przechodząc obok stołu Ślizgonów, Harry usłyszał , jak Gabriel pochyliwszy się nad Malfoyem, mówił dziwnie proszącym głosem.

– Zjedz coś, nic prawie nie zjadłeś. Chcesz, żeby Severus mnie zabił ,co, Draco? – Malfoy na to roześmiał się czystym rozbawionym śmiechem, na co Harry prawie wypuścił książki z ręki i stanowczo przyspieszył, nie chcąc, by Ślizgoni go zauważyli, ale nawet wtedy usłyszał spokojny głos blondyna

–Oj, Gabryś, nie zabije cię. Poza tym obiecuje, że zjem obiad, a teraz idź na lekcję i daj mi spokój. - Ostatnie kilka słów blondyn wypowiedział także z rozbawieniem, ale i typową dla siebie stanowczością.


End file.
